i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
We are I★CHU! - I♥B ver.
|song= We are I★CHU! |image= We_are_ICHU!_I♥B.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=I♥B |attribute= |available= After completing Labyrinthe Chapter 14 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas No matter how dark, No matter how cold kimi no yozora wo teraseru yuuki ni naritai kanashimi wa namida de nagaseba ii yorokobi wa uta ni takushitara ii tsutaeteyo kimi no mune no kodou wo bokutachi wa itsudemo soba ni iruyo dareka wo shinjiru koto sore ga tsuyosa sa kimi no te de narashiteyo hajimari no beru wo sou sa We want you!! ima ni muchuu wakuwaku suru youna tabi no tochuu oretachi to issho ni yukouze kitto We get you!! sekaijuu dokidoki sasechau habatake I★CHU shinjiteru issho ni sekai wo Hug!! shichaou No matter how dark, No matter how cold kimi no yozora wo teraseru yuuki ni naritai sabishisa wa kotoba ni kaereba ii setsuna sa wa yorisoi aereba ii oshieteyo motto motto kimi no koto tsutawaru kai kono mune no atataka sa kodoku to tatakau no wa kyou de owari sa tokubetsu na koto janai sono te wo nobashite sou sa We want you!! ima ni muchuu oretachi hatenai tabi no tochuu shinjireru nakama ga iru kara kitto We get you!! sekaijuu nemurasenai ze oretachi I★CHU! Itsu no hi ka kagayake sekai wo Shake!! Suru no sa Spasibo! koko de membā wo shoukai suruze! kībōdo, Chaoyang! Good job! Chaoyang, On bass! Lucas! And, the amazing guitar, Leon! xiexie, Leon! doramusu, Rabi-san! Voala! On vocal Noah! ashita e te wo nobasou hatenai sekai e sou sa We want you!! ima ni muchuu wakuwaku suru youna tabi no tochuu oretachi to issho ni yukouze kitto We get you!! sekaijuu dokidoki sasechau habatake I★CHU shinjiteru issho ni sekai wo Hug!! shichaou No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold kimi no yozora wo teraseru yuuki ni naru sa natte miseru no sa |-| Kanji = Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を照らせる　勇気になりたい 悲しみは涙で流せばいい　喜びは歌に託したらいい 伝えてよ　君の胸の鼓動を　僕たちはいつでもそばにいるよ だれかを信じること　それが強ささ 君の手で鳴らしてよ　始まりのベルを そうさ We want you!! 今に夢中 ワクワクするような　旅の途中 俺たちと一緒に行こうぜ きっと We get you!! 世界中 ドキドキさせちゃう　羽ばたけ I★CHU 信じてる　一緒に世界を Hug!! しちゃおう No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を照らせる　勇気になりたい 寂しさは言葉に変えればいい 切なさは寄り添いあえればいい 教えてよ もっともっと君のこと 伝わるかい この胸の温かさ 孤独と戦うのは 今日で終わりさ 特別なことじゃない その手を伸ばして そうさ We want you!! 今に夢中 おれたち果てない 旅の途中 信じれる仲間がいるから きっとWe get you!!　世界中 眠らせないぜ 俺たち I★CHU! いつの日か かがやけ 世界を Shake!! するのさ Spasibo! ここでメンバーを紹介するぜ！ キーボード、チャオヤン! Good job! チャオヤン、 On bass! リュカ！ And, the amazing guitar, レオン！ 謝謝、レオン！ ドラムス、ラビさん！ Voala! On vocal ノア！ 明日へ手を伸ばそう はてない世界へ そうさ We want you!! 今に夢中 ワクワクするような　旅の途中 俺たちと一緒に行こうぜ きっと We get you!! 世界中 ドキドキさせちゃう 羽ばたけ I★CHU 信じてる　一緒に世界を Hug!! しちゃおう No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を照らせる　勇気になるさ なってみせるのさ |-| English = Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas No matter how dark, no matter how cold I’ll become the courage that can illuminate your night sky You should wash away sadness with tears, you should entrust your joy to a song Convey to everyone your heartbeats, we are always by your side Believing in someone, that’s strength Ring the bell of beginning with your hands! Yes, we want you!! So into the present In the middle of an exciting journey Come along with us! We'll surely get you! Around the world We'll give you butterflies! Flap your wings, I★CHU I believe, let's hug the world together! No matter how dark, no matter how cold I’ll become the courage that can illuminate your night sky You can change your loneliness by words, you can be closer to your feelings Tell me more and more about you, and I will transmit the warmth of my heart to you! Your battle against loneliness will end today. I don't know if it will be special enough, but you can take my hand! Yes, we want you!!　So into the present Together in this endless journey, we can believe and trust our friends! We'll surely get you!!　Around the world We will not let you sleep! We are I★CHU! Someday, we will shine and shake the world! Spasibo! I’ll introduce the members here! Keyboard, Chaoyang! Good job, Chaoyang! On bass, Lucas! And, the amazing guitar, Leon! Thank you, Leon! Drums, Rabi-san! Voala! On vocal, Noah! Let's extend our hands to tomorrow, to an endless world! Yes, we want you!! So into the present In the middle of an exciting journey Come along with us! We’ll surely get you! Around the world We’ll give you butterflies! Flap your wings, I★CHU I believe, let’s hug the world together! No matter how dark, no matter how cold I’ll become the courage that can illuminate your night sky I’ll show you that! Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|307 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|437 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|670 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:I♥B Category:Songs Category:Leon Category:Lucas Category:Noah Category:Rabi Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Regular Song